


Hey Daddy

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Daddy Kink, Luke has a filthy mouth, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's mouth moves too fast for his brain and Luke doesn't mind a bit.  Really, he's used to it by now. </p><p>(or, the one where Luke finds out he has a daddy!kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Daddy

Luke would still watch the sextape he and Jonathan had made back when they first got together. When he’d watched the tape, yes tape, he’d been watching it on his mom’s shitty little 20 inch tv that had a VCR slot built in and no one had been home. He’d found it hot as fuck actually being taped, and he had wondered if he’d like watching his very own sex tape afterward for weeks until Jonathan had shown up at his house and handed it to him with a lewd grin and a wink.

He had. Very much. It had been everything about the tape. The way his face was kind of blurry and grainy yet he could hear every moan and groan and curse spill from his lips clear as day and the way Jonathan’s ass muscles had flexed with every drive forward into his body. It had also been the first time that name had been uttered, falling between them and igniting the tension between the two best friends, forever changing the nature of their entire relationship.

“Jesus, fuck, oh, goddamn,” Jonathan had moaned in Luke’s ear, the younger man’s nails digging into Luke’s sharp hipbones and his body draped over Luke’s back, and Luke had offered up wordless encouragement in the way he rocked back into Jonathan’s thrusts, and the younger man was dripping sweat onto Luke’s neck and he groaned, burying his face in the pillow and arching his back as Jonathan’s cock rubbed against that bundle of nerves. Jonathan pulled himself up and ran his hands down Luke’s back before he was grabbing his hips tightly and hitting that spot, and Luke had started to whine, and it was driving Jonathan insane.

And then it had happened. “Fuck, oh fuck, goddamn you’re tight, fuck, Daddy,” Jonathan moaned, and Luke felt a hot flash of lust and need and dark, dark possessiveness wash over him, and he was twisting himself around to face Jonathan, wrapping his long legs around the other man’s waist and grabbing him by his throat.

“What did you just…fucking….call me?” He growled, and Jonathan stilled, his dark blue eyes nearly black, and as Luke stared up at him with black eyes he shuddered, licking his lips before he was answering.

“….I called you Daddy,” He muttered, and a tremble worked it’s way through Luke’s body.

“Say it again, baby,” Luke found himself ordering, and Jonathan sucked in a breath before he was leaning over Luke’s long body, the hand on his throat firm but gentle, and as he leaned in he was dragging a hand up Luke’s chest.

“Daddy,” Jonathan breathed, and Luke was letting his head fall back and was groaning, and as a shiver trailed up Jonathan’s spine Luke was pulling away from him, was pulling off of Jonathan’s dick, and Jonathan whined wordlessly. What the fuck was the older man doing- OH.

Luke was gathering him up and flipping him around, pouring lube onto his fingers and then he was pressing them into Jonathan and Jonathan was groaning.

“I was gonna let you fuck me, baby, but you decided to call me ‘Daddy’ and now I just wanna fuck the shit outta you,” Luke breathed into the younger man’s ear, and then those long fingers were stretching him open and Jonathan was arching up into them and Luke’s beard was scratching against his skin as he licked up the back of Jonathan’s neck.

“Daddy…daddy please,” Jonathan moaned and Luke was growling above him and then the fingers were gone and Jonathan was whining low in his throat.

“Baby, if you don’t stop callin’ me Daddy I’m gonna lose it,” Luke hissed, grabbing Jonathan’s hips and pulling the younger man down onto his dick and Jonathan was whimpering as he was split open.

“I can’t help it, Daddy…wanna make you lose your mind,” He panted, and Luke was snarling and aiming straight for Jonathan’s prostate and Jonathan was turning into a noisy mess beneath him, and it was making Luke harder than he thought he’d ever been in his life.

“Baby, I’m losin’ my mind in ways you don’t even know,” He whispered into Jonathan’s ear, reaching around the other man’s body and wrapping his long fingers around the other man’s dick. Jonathan arched up against Luke and Luke grinned wickedly.

“Why is this so fucking hot, why do I wanna keep calling you Daddy?” Jonathan groaned.

“I don’t know baby, but goddamn do I love the way it sounds comin’ from those lips of yours,” Luke breathed, and then he stopped driving into Jonathan and pulled the younger man with him as he rested back onto his heels. “Now fuck yourself down onto Daddy’s dick, baby, go head,” He ordered, and Jonathan was half-keening as he pushed back onto Luke’s dick, feeling it fill him up and then he was pulling away and sinking back down and Luke was groaning in his ear, grasping his hips tightly as Jonathan fucked himself on Luke’s cock.

“Fuck, I shoulda known that you’d use it against me, Daddy,” Jonathan gasped, and then he was picking up his pace, letting his hands give out and falling down onto his forearms, mindlessly rocking his hips back and forth. Luke growled and grabbed his shoulder and started pounding into him, his nails biting into the younger man’s shoulder as Jonathan went limp.

“Daddy…daddy…daddy, right there, daddy, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Jonathan whined, and Luke grinned, slowing down and slamming into the younger man as hard as he possibly could.

“Right there, baby? Is that where you want Daddy’s dick? You wanna feel me for days, don’t you baby? Lemme tell you somethin’ baby, I’m gonna fuckin’ claim you and you’re gonna be mine, mine forever. The only dick that’s gonna be in you is your Daddy’s, baby, because I’m gonna ruin you for everyone else,” Luke teased, and Jonathan was moaning at his words, fucking himself back as best as he could.

“Yes, yes, yes, Daddy I wanna be yours, wanna be your baby boy, make me yours Daddy,” He babbled, and Luke was laughing before he quit thrusting totally and Jonathan was whining at him to move.

“No, baby. Let Daddy hear how much you want his dick,” He growled, and he had Jonathan’s hips in his hands and Jonathan was trying to fuck back onto him and he couldn’t and it was driving him mad.

“Daddy. Daddy please, I- I want it, ok. I want your dick so bad, Daddy, just fuck me, make me yours, make me yours, make me never wanna fuck anyone else, ruin me, fuck, please move Daddy,” he was half-screaming, and he’d never been so goddamn horny in his life, he needed Luke to move, and move now.

“Gonna ruin you, baby. Gonna fuckin’-” Luke couldn’t even finish his sentence, and he started to pound into Jonathan, bending down and biting down on his shoulder and Jonathan was a trembling mess in his hands, gasping for breath and he was wrapping his hands around Luke’s wrists and squeezing as Luke fucked into him, his head thrown back and his cheeks were flushed pink and Luke had never seen anything as beautiful as the other man.

“You, you, Daddy.” Jonathan was gasping and Luke switched over to slow, deep thrusts and Jonathan was arching up off the bed and crying out, the tendons in his neck popping out and Luke licked up a bead of sweat dripping down the line of that throat.  
“Yeah baby?” He hummed, angling himself better so he could hit that bundle of nerves and Jonathan was babbling wordlessly at Luke, his shaky hands raking down his chest and Luke was groaning.

“I can’t, I’m not, Daddy, Daddy I’m gonna-” He was half-crying and Luke was picking him up, sliding his hands underneath his back and lifting him up before he was dropping him back down onto his dick and Jonathan was gone as Luke kept bouncing him up and down, burying his face against the other man’s neck and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, digging his nails into the older man’s shoulder blades.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, please let me cum, please oh my god,” He chanted, and Luke was fighting against the feeling of his own orgasm thundering closer and closer, and he was fucking into Jonathan harder and harder, sparks arcing from nerve ending to nerve ending.

“You ready baby? Come on baby, cum for your Daddy, let me hear you scream,” He commanded, and Jonathan was shaking harder and harder the closer he got. Luke fisted the other man’s cock and that was it.

“D-D-DADDY,” Jonathan screamed, and as he arched up into Luke the older man felt him tighten around his cock and he was cumming into Jonathan with a low groan and a hard bite to the younger man’s neck.

As he let Jonathan fall back down onto the bed and grabbed the sheet to clean them up, Jonathan shot him a sleepy grin, running a hand through his sex wrecked hair.

“I kind of want to start callin’ you Daddy. Just Daddy,” He admitted, his voice hoarse, and Luke’s hands stilled from wiping cum off of Jonathan’s flat stomach. He swallowed, and then he was grinning back at Jonathan and Jonathan’s smile was widening, taking up his face.

“I think I’d like that, baby.”

And then the tape ended, and Luke was pulled back into the present, where Jonathan was wrapped around him and giving him that smile he only smiled for Luke. 

“Happy anniversary, Daddy. You wanna go remake our sex tape?” He grinned at Luke and Luke’s heart was swelling in his chest and he was grinning back at Jonathan, slow and dark and possessive.

“You know I do baby.”

As Jonathan pulled him off the couch and up the stairs he was thinking about how he’d was going to tell Jonathan how lucky he was to have him, and as Jonathan was stripping down in front of him and climbing onto the bed he stopped thinking and started showing the other man how he felt. 

Life was perfect.


End file.
